Eyes of a Demon
by DragonNixie
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha, best of friends in the begining of their days but something pulled them away from one another. Will they find their way back to each other, and if they do will they still feel the same way, or will they find something more? IK SM SK
1. In The Beginning

DrangonNixie-- sigh sadly I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters but I do own Kashi, Korai, Natsumi, Killy, Kisho, Akina, Akiyama, and Sachi!!! . And yes they are all Japanese names that I got from a book so you are welcome to ask for their meanings. It is only Inuyasha and Kagome in this chapter others will join in later chapters. NEWays ON WITH THE SHOW!!!\

* * *

**Kagome**: Inu-Hanyou: Age 6, Daughter of Lord Kashi and Lady Korai of the Southern Lands  
**Inuyasha**: Inu-Hanyou: Age 7, Son of Lord Inutaishou and Lady Izayoi of the Western Lands  
**Sesshoumaru**: Full Inu-Demon: Age 10, Son of Lord Inutaishou and Former Lady Satori (dead at beginning of the story)  
**Kagura**: Full Wind-Demon: Age 9, Daughter of Lord Natsumi and Lady Killy of the Eastern Lands  
**Kanna**: Full Nothingnees-Demon: Age 4, Daughter of Lord Natsumi and Lady Killy of the Eastern Lands  
**Sango**: Human (for now): Age 6, Daughter of Kisho and Akina of the Demon Slayer's tribe  
**Miroku**: Human (for now): Age 7, Son of Akiyama and Sachi. Holy Monk of the Western Lands

**Chapter 1**: In the Beginning

A small hanyou girl sat on her fathers lap as he read a letter from an old friend. "Father?" the small hanyou looked up as she watched her fathers face change. "Yes my dear?" The large demon looked into the eyes of his daughter and quirked his head to the side. "What does uncle want?" the girl asked looking at the letter before her. "Now how did you know that this letter was from your uncle?" The demons eyes danced with laughter as his daughter looked as if he had grown two heads "Silly daddy!!" the girl smiled as she pointed to the symbol on the bottom of the paper. "Mother showed me all the symbols of our family. I remember that symbol from anywhere!" The girl said as she brought her head so that it lay right under her fathers chin and began to rub it. The demon slowly began to purr at his child's motions. "You are such a smart girl Kagome." The demon looked back to the letter that his best friend had written him. It wasn't that great of a letter but some good news was better than no good news at all. "It says here that your mother, you, and I are going to go visit you uncle for a few days." He said as he looked down at his daughter. "Why? There will not be another birthday for a long time. We only go for birthdays." The girl said looking up at her father confusion dancing in her eyes. "I know darling but he wants to see us so he asked us to come." He said as he heard movement behind door as a beautiful scent hit his nose. "Mother" the young girl whispered "There are my two favorite people in the whole world." A young woman with long black hair that touched the floor just lightly said as she opened the door and spotted the young demon with black hair and forest green eyes full of love and the hanyou that occupied his lap. "Hello my darling. How are you this morning?" the demon asked as he placed his daughter on the chair and went straight into the waiting arms of the woman. "Wonderful." The woman answered. As the two hugged, whimpering could be heard from the spot the man was just sitting. Slowly the couple moved away from one another and looked into the sad eyes of the hanyou girl that was sitting in the large chair. "What is the matter little one?" the young woman asked as she moved toward the hanyou child. "Mommy!" the young girl cried as the young woman picked her up and brought her into a hug "Ah my sweet baby! How are you this morning?" the young woman asked as she spun around and danced with her daughter. "Well mother" the young girl answered as she laughed when her mother spun around. "What were you and your father doing here all alone?" the young women asked as they spun round and round dancing to the silent music only they could hear. "A letter from uncle" the girl said as her mother suddenly stopped at her words. "Mother?" the girl asked trying to make the world stop spinning long enough so she could look at her mother's face. "Korai?" the young man asked as he went to his mate's side, his eyes immediately fading from happiness to worry. "What did your uncle say sweetheart?" Korai asked as she looked down into her daughter's bright green eyes "Father said that uncle said that we are to go visit him for a few days." The girl said looking upon her mothers face. Her mother took her eyes off her daughter and looked towards her mate. "Why? Nothing has happened has it?" Korai asked looking at her mate for answers to her questions. "No nothing has happened love. All of them are just fine. He merely wishes us to go and visit him." The demon said as his eyes dimmed and flickered to his daughter's confused ones. The young woman's lovely chocolate eyes flickered to her daughter's as well. Both parents knew what they were going for, the arranged marriage of there only child. "But why so soon, Kashi?" Korai asked putting her daughter down and moving into the arms of her mate. "I don't know Korai. I just don't know, but we must. Plus you get to see Izayoi" Kashi said hopping to cheer up his mate. "AH!!!" Korai screamed thinking of her best friend. "OH MY I haven't seen her in forever!!!" Kashi could only wince at the volume of his mate's voice. "Calm yourself my love." the demon said as he picked up their forgotten child. "You will see a friend as well little one." he said as his eyes danced with happiness as hers lit up with joy. "YASHA!!!" Once again the demon could only wince at the volume his mate had given their child. He turned toward the door to see Korai leaving the room to go get packed. "You are defiantly your mother's child." He mumbled under his breath "And what pray tell is that suppose to mean?" the woman called from the other side of the door. "Nothing my love." the demon gulped as he timidly followed his mate's footsteps out the door.

**Scene Change**

"Uncle!!!" the little hanyou girl called as she jumped off the carriage and slammed into her uncle's chest. "Kagome! OH how I have missed you little one!" the large demon called as he hugged the hanyou child tight. "I have missed you too uncle." the hanyou giggled as she looked into the golden eyes of her 'Uncle'. His silver hair went down to about his knees while up in a high pony tail, one blue streak went across each cheek. Currently in his white kimono as it made his gold eyes stand out more. "You are getting more beautiful by the day." the demon said as he looked at the small hanyou child in his arms. "Thank you, uncle." the hanyou giggled as her uncle put her down and moved toward the woman smiling at her daughter. "Now I know where she gets her beauty from." the demon stated as he pulled the woman into a hug. "It is wonderful to see you again. Now where is that mate of yours? I haven't seen her in years." the woman said as she began looking around. "Kami could you make me feel any older dear sister?" A voice came from behind the demon that had been greeting them. "AH!!! IZAYOI!!!" Korai screamed as she ran into the waiting arms of Izayoi. "OH it has been so long since I have last seen you!" Izayoi cried as the two women hugged each other as if the other would disappear if they let go. "Well they look happy." Kashi said looking upon the two women that were currently sobbing and trying to communicate amongst themselves. "Hai..." the demon said sighing heavily. "So how have you been 'Brother'?" Kashi said turning his attention back to the man in front of him. "Very well 'Brother.' now you didn't tell me that you were bringing your two most prize positions with you." the demon said as Kashi blushed a bit. "Well I couldn't help it. I can't stand to part with them, and your second most precious poscetions, where would they be Taishou?" It was Taishous's turn to blush and Kashi's turn to laugh as a hand almost collided with his face. "They would be in the castle. I wanted them all nice and clean for when you all arrived. Lets just hope they stayed that way or their mother will have their heads." Taishou said that part a little louder as two yelps were heard from the front door of the castle. Kashi laughed knowing that the yelps belonged to InuTaishous's two boys who were probably now in their room trying to change. "Come on you two...You have a whole two weeks to catch up completely, and please stop crying...I wish to get the scent of salt out of my nose." Kashi called as him and Taishou started walking inside the castle. "Why you good for nothing JACKAS...HUMPH!" Korai called after her mate but was cut off by her sister's hand. As Korai turned her fiery eyes from her mate to her sister she noticed that Izayoi had about as much fire in her eyes as her. "Why did you cut me off? I was about to rip him a new one!" Korai yelled in her sister's face wondering what had gotten into her. "Mother?" A small weak voice whispered to her from where her feet were. Korai looked down into the sad eyes of her daughter. "Mother, please don't be mad at father he was only playing... I could smell it." The hanyou child said as she grabbed her mother's kimono with her little clawed hands and began to cry into it. Korai could not find the words to tell the child, she could only stare at her daughter in amaisment. "Kagome?" she whispered. The hanyou child looked up into the sad eyes of her mother "Little one, I am not mad at your father..." She started but could not finish "YES YOU ARE!! If you were not mad then why could I smell it on you?" Kagome cried out as she let go of her mother's kimono and began moving away from her. "I don't know...but I promise you I am not mad." Korai stated as she bent down on one knee to be even with the child. "You forget that I can not smell the things that you do. I am human Kagome, not demon like you." Korai said again in a calm voice trying to coax the child to come towards her. "NO! I don't care... You act as if you don't love Father anymore!! And if you don't love him how can you love a half-breed?!" Kagome screamed at her mother. Korai and Izayoi gasped, by this time Taishou and Kashi had come back outside to find out what all the yelling was about, joining them were two new figures. "KAGOME!!" Kashi yelled after hearing the words that left his daughter's mouth. Kagome immediately turned her eyes toward her father. "Where did you hear all of that?" Taishou asked as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder to silencing him from saying something that he would regret because he said it out of rage. Kagome slammed herself into Taishous's chest and cried her eyes out. "Kagome please answer. We would all like to know where you heard that nonsense from." Izayoi said trying hard to sooth the sobbing child in her mate's arms. A figure jumped up onto Taishous's shoulder as he looked upon the ball of black and red his father was holding. "Kagome" the boy whispered. The hanyou looked up from where she had been crying to look into golden eyes. She sniffled as the boy leaned down and put his forehead to hers and began to purr lightly. The hanyou giggled and said "Silly! Puppy's don't purr." as she took her small clawed hand and brushed his cheek with it. "OI I am not a puppy! Now, where did you hear those dumb words from?" The boy asked as he looked into her eyes. "The servants talk about it all the time...They say mother only married father for his power and money. They also say about how no one could ever love a half-breed like me." she whispered to him be Taishou could hear perfectly and as the words came pouring out of her mouth his eyes narrowed and he began to growl. Slowly the two children looked up at the demon's very pissed off face. "Uncle?" the girl called confusion dancing in her eyes. "Father?" The boy said at the same time his eyes matching hers. The demon looked down onto the two faces. The hanyou girl's eyes now puffy from crying were still a beautiful green, though now they looked almost a pastel green. She had two dog ear that stood at attention black as night but shiny like onyx, with two fangs coming down lower than her other teeth. The boy had long silver hair just like him but the boy's ears were not on the side of his head. Instead they were at the top like two dog ears standing straight up. He had two fangs coming down further than the rest of his teeth. All of these traits made sure to signal to everyone that they were half-demon, half demon half human, and as the girl had stated they were also known to humans and full demons as Half-breeds.

**Scene Change**

"Kashi...You can't be so angry." Taishou said as they walked out of Kagome's room. Kagome passed out a little bit after she told the young half demon boy where she heard those words. Her parents panicked but Taishou and Izayoi had managed to calm them down and taken the child up to her room. The young boy had been walking right next to his father acting like the girls protector. When she was laid on her bed the boy a spot on the window and told his father he would let them know when she had woken up. "How do you not want me to be mad?! This has been said in my own household!" Kashi began to raise his voice with each word. "If you wake up that child in there I swear by all that is holy that boy will have your head!" Taishou whispered harshly. Kashi shut his mouth with an audible click. "Now then, we must find out who said this and why. I don't know about you, my friend, but this worries me greatly." Taishou said turning from his friend to their mates standing in front of them. Kashi turned as examined his mate. She was beautiful. Her black hair came down a lightly brushed the floor; she was wearing a black kimono that had two red dragons on the side in very much detail. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown the held soo much worry and sadness from her daughter's words. Her skin was flawless and a light shade of tan that showed everyone she would go out in the sun. Unlike so many other Queens the preferred to stay indoors Korai hated to be kept locked up. She always went outside into the garden and clip flowers and plant new ones. Along with that she was always training out side. Never wanting to let herself go and become out of shape, she had somehow conversed him that she needed to be trained some form of martial arts. He agreed on the condition that he would be her training partner. He sighed heavily and walked towards his mate. Don't tell me..." Korai said coldly as he came close to her "You are going to leave me here while you go back to the castle and find out who has said what and why." Kashi could only lower his head so that he could not look into the eyes of his mate. "TO HELL WITH THAT!" Korai called and Kashi snapped his head back up to meet the fiery eyes of his mate. "I am going with you and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it!" Korai called as she went up to him and started poking him in the chest ash she said the last part of her sentence. "Could you keep it down...you are going to wake her up!" a small voice hissed at the four adults. They all turned their attention to the small boy that was poking his head out of the door the two men had just come from. "Sorry" they all eeped and moved down the hall and out of hearing range of the two children. "Korai please I would feel better if you were here where I know you are safe." Kashi pleaded as Korai began her decent down the stairs to her room where she and her mate were going to stay. "No chance in hell buddy! I am going, Kagome is staying here. _We _are going to find out who started this shit to get it out of _our_ daughter's head." Korai hissed as she entered the room with her mate right behind her grumbling about "Stupid stubborn mates" and very stressed out and sarcastic "Yes DEAR!" Izayoi and Taishou watched as the couple shut the door and you could lightly hear the argument that was begging. "Well that was weird...Tea my love?" Izayoi turned to her mate with a bright smile. "Always my love" Taishou said as he put an arm around his mate's waist and walked towards the kitchen

Soon the evening came and Kashi and Korai had set out on their journey back to their home. "You think that Korai will kill him on the way if he keeps up that pout?" Taishou asked from the side of his mouth as he waved goodbye to his friend "I have no clue, but what is the worst that could happen?" Izayoi asked as the carriage stopped the door swung open and a body was thrown from the inside. Taishou and Izayoi stopped waving and stared at the heap that was thrown out of the carriage. The door the carriage slammed and the carriage began to move again. "What the hell?" Taishou asked no one in particular. Soon the heap began to move and Kashi stood up and brushed himself off as he turn towards his friends waved and ran after the carriage that happily left him behind. "Good thing he's full demon." Izayoi said using only the side part of her mouth. All of a sudden there was a loud whine of "KOIISHI I SAID I WAS SORRY LET ME BACK IN!!" Taishou and Izayoi both laughed at this and shook their heads at their friends. It had been a very long day. "Come my love lets eat. Plus we must find out if Kagome is up." Izayoi said as she walked into the castle as shut the door. No one saw the many shadows that moved in the forest as the couple had left into their castle. "Master, they have gone." One shadow whispered "Excellent. Come it is time." A man said as he exited the shadow and looked down the road at the carriage and the man jumping from tree to tree trying to convince his love why she should let him back in. "Enjoy your fun...It is all about to end." The man smiled evilly as he moved into the shadow of a tree and disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Ok you know this is my first Fanfic and all but I want you to be honest with me...If you think is sux then let me know. Review...If you like it then I will keep going but if no one reviews or you hate it I will just stop...

Thank you all for reading Please review!! .

DragonNixie .;


	2. Moments

DrangonNixie-- sadly I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters but I do own Kashi, Korai, Natsumi, Killy, Kisho, Akina, Akiyama, and Sachi!!! And yes they are all Japanese names that I got from a book so you are welcome to ask for their meanings. It is only Inuyasha and Kagome in this chapter others will join in later chapters.

Special Thanx To:

Crystaljewel--Thanx so much...it means alot to me that you liked it!!

**Kagome**: Inu-Hanyou: Age 6, Daughter of Lord Kashi and Lady Korai of the Southern Lands  
**Inuyasha**: Inu-Hanyou: Age 7, Son of Lord Inutaishou and Lady Izayoi of the Western Lands  
**Sesshoumaru**: Full Inu-Demon: Age 10, Son of Lord Inutaishou and Former Lady Satori (dead at beginning of the story)  
**Kagura**: Full Wind-Demon: Age 9, Daughter of Lord Natsumi and Lady Killy of the Eastern Lands  
**Kanna**: Full Nothingness-Demon: Age 4, Daughter of Lord Natsumi and Lady Killy of the Eastern Lands  
**Sango**: Human (for now): Age 6, Daughter of Kisho and Akina of the Demon Slayer's tribe  
**Miroku**: Human (for now): Age 7, Son of Akiyama and Sachi. Holy Monk of the Western Lands

N E Ways ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

**Chapter 2**:

Slowly she opened her eyes to notice there was barely any light coming into the unfamiliar room. She looked around the room as if trying to figure out where she was. Her eyes landed on a figure that seemed to be sitting on the windowsill. Finally her eyes focused and she was able to make out who the figure was. "Yasha?" she tried to speak as her voice cracked a bit. "Hush…you need to drink some water you have been out for some time now." Yasha as the boy had been dubbed had moved quickly to get her some water from the pitcher that was sitting on the side of the bed. As the boy poured the water in to a glass the girl took her time in looking over him. He was beautiful to her. Long silver hair that seemed to have a bluish tint to it that went down to about his middle back. Two cute dog ears that pointed to the sky at the top of his head. She had always wanted to touch them, though he never let her. He was currently wearing a red hakama that seemed to be a little dirty but looked as if someone was trying to clean it off with their hands. She kept herself from giggling since she knew Yasha well enough to know that he was the one that dirtied it and tried to clean it off. As Yasha turned around he noticed her stare and cleared his throat to get her attention. "Here you go." he said trying very hard to keep down the blush that was fighting to creep up to his cheeks. The girl, on the other hand, had lost that battle. The blush was very much apparent on her cheeks. The girl was now capable of looking at the boys face. He had changed since the last time they had seen each other, he now looked older than what he did before. His golden eyes still held their warmth and care, but his face showed a much tougher look than that of a baby, as she remembered from long time ago. "Is there something on my face?" The boy teased the girl lying on the bed as she studied his face carefully but as soon as he spoke she was brought out of her stupor. "What?" The girl asked in confusion as her blush darkened. "I said...Is there something on my face?" Yasha asked again. "Oh no... You just look older, that's all." the girl said as she looked down at the water he had given her because it had strangely become more interesting than his face. "Whatever." Yasha said as he moved towards the windowsill again. "Just make sure that you finish all of that water or you will lose you voice." He said as he sat down and tried to make himself comfortable. A weak 'ok' was all that the girl could manage. 'I made him mad' she said to herself. Slowly she was able to finish all of the water that he had given her. As she laid down she heard a strange sound coming from his direction. She got up off the bed and traveled to where he had placed himself. As she got closer the noise got louder. 'What in the name of all that is holy...?' she asked herself as she got closer. When she was right by his side she noticed that he did not move or make any type of statement about staying still. "He's asleep." She whispered as she looked at his face. 'So peaceful.' she smiled as she touched his face lightly. She finally decided to let his sleep so she moved towards the door. When she opened the door she took one last look at the sleeping figure on the windowsill. "Silly puppy..." she whispered before she left the room shutting the door ever so lightly making sure that he would not wake up.

Kagome slowly climbed down the stairs that connected the hall that her room was located in to the main entrance and the rest of the castle. As soon as her little foot had touched the floor she heard her name being called. Her head snapped up in the direction that it came from on and her eyes landed on a pair of gold ones. "Uncle!" Kagome cried out and slammed into his chest for the third time that day, though this time they had ended up in a bundle on the floor. "It is nice to see that you are feeling better." Taishou whispered out seeing as Kagome had knocked the wind out of his lungs when she flung herself into him. "I feel wonderful!" Kagome said as she got up giggling. "That is wonderful news little one!" a new voice sounded from behind her. "Auntie!" Kagome cried as she gently landed in the arms of the woman and was snuggled to the woman's chest. "Hey why don't you slam into her like you do with me?!" The massive heap of clothing and demon demanded from the floor, still not able to untangle himself. "Cause she loves me more…and she knows that it will hurt me." Izayoi stated as a matter of a factly. Kagome just nodded her head at her Aunt's words. "OI...and you don't think it hurts me?!" Taishou said finally able to untie himself from the heap that Kagome left him in. "No silly your full demon and I'm human. Of course it is not going to hurt you!" Izayoi cried out. Taishou just pouted, humphed, and walked out the door grumbling about "unfair nieces" and "unloving mates" as one woman and one child giggled. "Do you think that uncle will be mad at me?" Kagome asked as she looked into the eyes of her aunt. "No never child…you uncle is just acting like a big baby." Izayoi said as the girls eyes went from full of sadness and worry to laughter and joy. "I HEARD THAT!" Cried a voice from where Taishou had left. Izayoi looked towards the young child in her arms. "Would you like to go outside, little one?" She asked as the young child nodded her head. "Alright let's go outside so that you can get some running in. I would hate to see you cooped up in here. I know how you hate that." Izayoi stated as they walked towards the door that led to the backyard of the castle. Though it really wasn't like a backyard it was more like a field. It was a beautiful sight as soon as they stepped out the door. The Sakura trees were in bloom and slowly letting go of the petals. The woman allowed the child to jump out of her arms and run freely trying her hardest to catch the petals that were falling slowly to the ground. Izayoi took a good look at the child running around. She really was beautiful. Her black hair traveled down her back to about midway. She had beautiful green eyes that depending on what she was wearing or what she was feeling they would change color. Right now she was currently dragging her black kimono that had two red dragons going down the side each facing a different direction, and a large, very detailed Phoenix bird on the back of the black kimono. She also had two black pointed ears that were currently twitching trying to find a petal that was close enough she could grab. Her delicate female hands had hard sharp claws on the end of each finger. When the child did catch a petal (or so she thought) she would smile evilly at her clenched hands. That smile would allow her fangs to poke out of her mouth. When she finally opened her hands to reveal the small petal her eyes would cloud over with confusion as there was no petal in her hand. Again her eyes would change as they clouded over with determination. Izayoi could only giggle at the small child's action. She remembered what it was like to run free of worry or care. Slowly Izayoi got up and walked towards Kagome. Once she reached the hanyou child she began to run around trying just as hard as the little girl to catch a petal. Kagome stopped what she was doing and stared at her aunt. She smiled and quickly joined her aunt's chase of a certain petal that flew towards the garden. Once there Kagome jumped onto a tree branch and launched herself at the petal. Izayoi looked at the child as she fell towards the ground and rolled on the grass. She ran to where the child was laying on the grass. As she knelt down Kagome sat up and kneeled down in front of her aunt as they both looked at the child's clenched hands. Kagome slowly opened her hands to reveal a small pink petal of the Sakura tree. Kagome quickly clenched her hands again and closed her eyes as she made a wish. When she opened her eyes again she opened her and lightly blew on the petal so that it would lift out of her hand and be carried on the wind. Slowly the petal flew up away from the giggling child and woman who were now rolling in the grass tickling each other. As the petal flew higher it reached a window that had been left open. As it entered the building a servant walked passed it with a load of laundry. The petal was taken with the breeze that the servant created as they walked down the hall. Finally reaching a door as it was opened the petal flew into the face of the boy that had just woken up to find that his ward was missing. Slowly the boy grabbed the petal and sniffed it. "Kagome" he whispered as he ran as fast as he could down the steps (with out falling) towards the back door.

(Yasha's POV)

He was almost there. He could already smell the trees that were growing out side. He could also smell his mother and Kagome playing outside. Just as he was about to enter the kitchen and head out the door he was grabbed and thrown over the shoulder of a very tall man. Slowly the scent of the man was carried to his nose. "FATHER!!! Put me down!" he cried when he noticed that his father was leading them away from the door. "Nope." was his father's reply as he finally set his son down on a windowsill that faced the garden area. "Why did you bring me here. Kagome is out there and I have to get mad at her for leaving without telling me!" he yelled as his father smiled at him 'Why do I have a bad feeling about that smile' Yasha thought to himself. "Look" his father said as his eyes flickered to the window. Slowly Yasha turned his eyes towards the window and gasped. Kagome was rolling around on the grass as his mother rolled after her. when they would reach the bottom of the hill they would leap to their feet hike their kimonos up and run to the top of the hill and start the process all over again. Yasha's eyes became locked on Kagome. She was so pretty the way that she laughed like that. 'What is this that I feel?' he asked himself as Kagome sat up from where she had just reached the bottom. She was smiling like she didn't have a care in the world. Yasha could not help but smile too. 'What is this feeling? Why do I want to smile every time I see her smile?' He asked himself though he got no answer. Slowly Kagome looked over to the window and when their eyes locked she smiled at him and waved. Yasha could feel the blush rushing to his cheeks as he waved back smiling a goofy smile. 'She so pretty' she said in his mind "Yes she is." His father's voice brought him out of his stupor. "What?" he asked confusion swirling in his eyes. "You said she was pretty and I said yes she is." His father looked down on him with a knowing eye. 'Oh shit…I said that out loud?!' Panic now filled Yasha's eyes as he looked at his father. Gulp "Listen I really didn't mean..." Yasha tried defending himself "There is no use…you're busted" his father stated flatly. 'Damn' Inuyasha though looking away from his father and back to the girl outside.

(Normal POV)

"Lord Taishou! I must speak with you!" a servant called. "What is it? I am a tad bit busy at the moment." Taishou said without taking his eyes off the woman and child playing outside "It pertains to Lord Kashi and Lady Korai!" The servant said finally reaching his master. "What?! There is no way they could have made it back so quickly. What news do you bring?" Taishou said as he faced his servant that was currently bent over trying to catch his breath. "Their…carriage…was…attacked." The servant said in between breaths. "WHAT?!" to voices screamed. Taishou turned to meet panicked filled eyes. "Izayoi" he whispered "What do you mean attacked?" Izayoi ignored her mate as she put her full attention to the servant. "I…don't think… that…it would… be…appropriate…to speak…about this…in front… of the…children." The servants eyes flickered to his Lord and Lady. "Izayoi, put Kagome in her room. Inuyasha. You are to guard over and make sure she does not leave that room." Taishou said in an voice that left no room for argument. Izayoi nodded and moved towards the stairs with Inuyasha tailing her. Taishou then turned towards his servant "Tell me what you know." The servant then lowered his head not able to look into the eyes of his master. "You may want to sit down for this one my lord." Taishou nodded and walked towards his 'study.' The servant followed obediently. As they entered, Taishou sat down on a chair and folded his hands waiting. Slowly the servant turned and began to shut the door hiding the tear that slid down his face.

A/N: I know a cliffy but I couldn't think of a better way to end it. I really hope you like it. Please Review and be honest with me.

DragonNixie


	3. Feelings and Revenge

DrangonNixie-- sadly I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters but I do own Kashi, Korai, Natsumi, Killy, Kisho, Akina, Akiyama, and Sachi!!! . And yes they are all Japanese names that I got from a book so you are welcome to ask for their meanings. It is only Inuyasha and Kagome in this chapter others will join in later chapters.

**Kagome**: Inu-Hanyou: Age 9, Daughter of Lord Kashi and Lady Korai of the Southern Lands  
**Inuyasha**: Inu-Hanyou: Age 10, Son of Lord Inutaishou and Lady Izayoi of the Western Lands  
**Sesshoumaru**: Full Inu-Demon: Age 13, Son of Lord Inutaishou and Former Lady Satori (dead at beginning of the story)  
**Kagura**: Full Wind-Demon: Age 12, Daughter of Lord Natsumi and Lady Killy of the Eastern Lands  
**Kanna**: Full Nothingness-Demon: Age 7, Daughter of Lord Natsumi and Lady Killy of the Eastern Lands  
**Sango**: Human (for now): Age 9, Daughter of Kisho and Akina of the Demon Slayer's tribe  
**Miroku**: Human (for now): Age 10, Son of Akiyama and Sachi. Holy Monk of the Western Lands

N E Ways ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

**Chapter 3:**

"Come on wench!!" Inuyasha called to the half demon girl behind him. "Inuyasha, I swear if you call me wench one more time…" she growled out but let the threat hang out in the open air. "FINE!!! I'm sooooory." Inuyasha called over his shoulder, sarcasm dripping from every letter of the word sorry, as the two half demons ran passed the castle and down a path towards the river. The girl just growled and speeds up trying to catch him and make him pay for that so called 'sorry.' It had been about three years since the girl's parents were attacked and killed on their way back to the castle she used to call home. After the attack it was determined that Lord Taishou would gain control of his 'brother's' land and would join the two kingdoms. The girl's parents were buried with high honors not only because they were king and queen but because they had fought their last battle together bravely next to the one they loved. The child hanyou was growing into a beautiful woman. She looked just like her mother but had her father's fiery eyes. Though the topic was still fresh on the girls mind she showed no signs of sadness. She doesn't cry anymore nor does she morn her parents' death. She learned quickly how to take the sadness within her soul and use it against an enemy. Ninjistsu turned out to be the only way she could coup with something so hard. "Come on Kagome…" Inuyasha whined as he reached their favorite tree. As Inuyasha turned to whine at the girl again he could not help the gasp that fell upon his lips as he noticed that Kagome was not as far away as he thought. Kagome had somehow reached him and was standing right in front of him. Her eyes were closed shut tight and her ears her flat against her head. "KAMI INUYASHA!!! You whine worse than a child." Kagome said peeking at him through half opened eyes looking for signs that he was going to whine again. "Well?" Kagome asked as she was looking up at the tree he had dragged her to. "Huh?" Inuyasha was snapped out of his stupor. "Oh right!" he said as he turned his back on her quickly and jumped up towards 'his branch.' 'Oh man that was too close.' Inuyasha sighed in his head as he faced the sunlight to make sure that his blush was hidden. "What the hell was that all about?" Kagome asked out loud looking up at the boy that was jumping from one limb to another making sure that his face was always in the sunlight. 'Oh well' Kagome just shrugged and followed her companion's example. As Kagome jumped her skirt went completely straight until she came to rest on the branch a little higher than the one Inuyasha was occupying. That was when her skirt flared out around her as her feet landed lightly on the branch. She slowly lowered her self on to the branch. She moved her hands under her butt to make sure she would sit on her skirt. When she was finally settled on her spot she looked down to her right so she could see the boy on the branch. "How are you?" she asked the boy that was staring out at the horizon. "Well and you?" Inuyasha asked as he turned his head towards the beauty that sat on the branch close to him but higher. "Ok." Kagome said as she smiled at him and turned her head. Inuyasha's eyes immediately softened as the girl's eyes left his own. Her hair shined in the sunlight. Her green eyes looked lighter than a peridot gem. Her face was perfect, not too much fat, but enough to make her look cute. 'Kagome' his mind whispered. She was very pretty he could not deny that. He did like her but he could never tell her. "KAGOME!!!" A voice called from down the same path the two half demons had traveled down. Kagome sighed as she stood up and looked down the path and squinted so she could see farther. "What?" Kagome growled back where the voice had come from. Inuyasha snickered at the annoyance in the girl's voice. "Shut up Yasha." Kagome growled over her shoulder at the boy that was now chuckling. "About time I find you." A girl stood at the base of the tree smirking at the hanyou standing on the tree branch next to a boy that looked like the older version of Inuyasha except he had pointed ears instead of dog ears like Inuyasha. "Buzz off, Kagura!" Kagome sighed as her eyes turned downward to the girl standing on the floor. "Is that really how you talk to you sister?" Kagura's smirk got bigger as the hanyou's face went from annoyed to pissed. "Don't make me come down there wind witch!" Kagome said as she narrowed her eyes trying very hard to fight off the smirk that was threatening to show it's self on the hanyou's lips. "Girls! Is that any way to treat your sister?" Both girls visibly stiffened as the old raspy voice made its way to their ears. "Wow Sessh! That was a great impersonation of Kaede-sama!" Inuyasha smirked at the older boy standing at the base of the tree. "Why thank you dear brother. I have been waiting to use that all day.' Sessh said as he bowed as he laughed lightly despite the glares he felt threatening to bury him alive where he stood. "Both of you bakas can go to hell." Kagome grumbled as she returned to her spot on 'her' branch. "Ah come on Kagome, you know that we were only having some fun." Inuyasha laughed lightly as he looked up to the hanyou on the higher branch. "Plus..." Sessh started as he felt everyone's eyes rest on him. "We are already in hell. We are forced to hang out..." "cough baby-sit cough" Inuyasha hit his chest as if clearing his throat "with you two." Sessh finished with a smirk. Inuyasha couldn't help him self a busted out laughing but was quickly cut off by an object quickly lodging itself in his mouth. It was not Sessh's turn to laugh but he too suffered the same fate except he was cut off by a fist connecting with his head. Both boys brought their angry eyes to meet up with tear filled sad/angry ones. They stared deeply into the eyes of their 'friends' but could not move or speak. "If that is the way that you truly feel..." Kagome started "The so be it." Kagura finished. Kagome quickly gathered her skirt and jumped off the tree to land silently next to Kagura. "We free you from your duties and obligations of us." both girls said calmly as tears flowed freely down their faces. The boys could do nothing but stare in mostly shock at the retreating figures of the very angry and very scary girls that owned their hearts whether or not it was known to them. Once the girls were out of hearing range and range of sight Inuyasha quickly spit out the pine cone and jumped down off the tree and landed softly next to hi brother. "What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha asked a bewildered Sessh. "I do believe we are in, what father calls the 'dog house'." Inuyasha turned to his brother and locked eyes with him "Mother will not be happy about this." Both boys whispered "Do you think they will say anything?" Inuyasha was the first to break the eye contact and look to where the girls were last seen. "I do not know brother, I do not know." Sessh turned his attention to the path the girls took as he imagined a very pissed off mother waiting for them at the castle.

**Scene** **Change**

"UGH...Can you believe those fool!?" Kagura yelled. Kagome just walked beside her sister staring out at the at where they were walking but not really seeing where they were going or what was in front of them. Kagura took no notice of her sister and kept on ranting about "stupid Inu-demons" and grinned when she mumbled about "angry mothers" that is what snapped Kagome out of her stupor "We're not telling her." Kagome said as tears burned her eyes again. Kagura was about to continue her rant but because of Kagome's sudden statement, she lost all of her train of thought. "W-What?" Kagura was stunned not believing that what she just heard and had to hear it again. "I said 'We. Are. Not. Telling. Mother." Kagome said slowly so that Kagura could take each word in and process it making sure that she would understand this time. "WHY THE HELL NOT!?" Kagura stooped in her tracks and yelled at Kagome Kagome just ignored the fact that her sister had stopped and continued on her way "Because..." Kagome continued when her annoyed sister caught up "That is exactly what they expect us to do. Go run to mother and we watch as they get the lecturing of their life." Kagome said as she wiped the tears off of her face. "Now then, if we don't do that, it would make them feel worse wont it?" Kagome asked as she looked towards Kagura, but was meet with nothing but the sight of trees. Kagome looked behind her where she had been walking and spotted Kagura staring at her with her mouth wide open in disbelief. "You know..." Kagome started as she turned around and began walking again "You'll only catch flies that way." Kagura quickly shut her mouth with an audible 'click'. She smirked as she jogged to catch up with her sister "Why didn't I think of that?" Kagura asked in disbelief. "Because while you were too busy ranting about the boys I was planning our revenge on the boys." Kagome smirked as the garden of the castle came into view. "I love you sister you know that?" Kagura smirk equally matched Kagome's in evilness. "Hai I know." Kagome whispered as they heard the laughter of two woman and young children. "Ah Kagome, Kagura! How was your run in the woods?" Izayoi asked as the two girls entered the garden. "KAGOME!!!!" all the children cried as they ran to the hanyou and leveled her in a hug. "AHH!!" Kagome cried as she was tackled to the ground by 10 kids. "Wonderful mother!" a muffled reply came from under the pile of children. "That is good to hear. Ah and hear come my handsome boys now. Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha!" Izayoi called to the two boys at the top of the hill that lead from the garden to the woods. "Shit" Inuyasha said as he lowered his ears and his brother lowered his head. "We are so dead." Sesshoumaru almost cried as Kagome and Kagura smirked.

A/N: Alright chapter three up and running. Personally I really like this chapter. I know what you are thinking "How could you make Sesshoumaru so fun!?" but please understand you can't be short and too the point all the time. Don't worry every once in a while manga/anime Sesshoumaru will come shining through. Keep in mind he is still a kid in this chapter. Well the time has come for me to leave you hanging. Love you all so much and please REVIEW!!!!


	4. Hidden Feelings and Actions

DrangonNixie-- Sadly I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters but I do own Kashi, Satori, Korai, Natsumi, Killy, Kisho, Akina, Akiyama, and Sachi!!! . And yes they are all Japanese names that I got from a book so you are welcome to ask for their meanings.

WARING!!!!!!!!!! THERE IS A SMALL TINNIE TINY LEMON/LIME SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!! REMEMBER THIS IS AN **M RATED** STORY!!! KEEP THIS IN MIND AS YOU READ THIS CHAPTER!!!!

* * *

**Kagome**: Inu-Hanyou: Age 9, Daughter of Lord Kashi and Lady Korai of the Southern Lands

**Inuyasha**: Inu-Hanyou: Age 10, Son of Lord Inutaishou and Lady Izayoi of the Western Lands

**Sesshoumaru**: Full Inu-Demon: Age 13, Son of Lord Inutaishou and Former Lady Satori (dead at beginning of the story)

**Kagura**: Full Wind-Demon: Age 12, Daughter of Lord Natsumi and Lady Killy of the Eastern Lands

**Kanna**: Full Nothingness-Demon: Age 7, Daughter of Lord Natsumi and Lady Killy of the Eastern Lands

**Sango**: Human (for now): Age 9, Daughter of Kisho and Akina of the Demon Slayer's tribe

**Miroku**: Human (for now): Age 10, Son of Akiyama and Sachi. Holy Monk of the Western Lands

* * *

Slowly Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru made their way down the hill towards their mother. Inuyasha could do nothing but think of many ways on how to get out of this mess. 'Mother...what they have told you is not true. We were following them but gave them their space. Yea...that sounded convincing! But then why were they crying? DAMNIT!' Sesshoumaru on the other hand was trying his best to hide the fear he knew was leaking into his eyes. '_If she sees fear she will know for sure that my brother and I have done something. If I can hide it maybe she won't believe those two._' Both boys looked into the eyes of the captors of their hearts and found nothing but evil intentions. A small shiver of fear went up their spines.

"What took you boys so long to get down here? I thought I told you boys to protect the girls?" Izayoi stated in a 'Matter of a Fact' voice. Both boys could feel the lecture of a lifetime coming and had they not gone to the bathroom before coming out side they would be peeing in their pants right about now. Just as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were about to state their cases and explain what happened a soft voice beat them to it.

"Please don't be mad at them Lady Izayoi. I was not their fault. Kagura and I ran ahead because I heard the children of the village laughing and I wished to come and play with them." Kagome said as she stepped in front of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. All eyes snapped to the Hanyou-girl, three pairs of eyes were surprised, two pairs were amazed and smiling happily, and the rest just looked at her as if she was a goddess. "Please don't lecture them." Kagome pleaded with the woman standing before her.

Izayoi and the woman next to her just looked at Kagome their eyes full of understanding and amazement. '_Such a kind hearted child_' the woman standing next to Izayoi thought as she looked at Kagome. '_So pure and innocent. You cannot even see the pain that she has gone through. She hides that pain very well._' The woman thought as her eyes softened at the memory that threatened to resurface. "Very well Kagome I will over look it this time. I understand you excitement at seeing these wonderful children. They were asking about you as soon as the all greeted me." Izayoi said with a smile as she looked at all the children that moved toward Kagome. "But remember boys…Protect them. I know that girls may bore you at your age but once you grow older you will begin to think differently. "Right Kaede-sama?" Izayoi quickly turned her gaze to the woman standing next to her.

"Hai…" the woman named Kaede said as she looked past Kagome at the two boys that could not take their eyes off the girl in front of them. "You will think differently…If you don't already." At this the two boy's attention snapped to the old woman and a blush began to burn their cheeks. With that Kaede turned her attention back to Kagome "Child would it be too much to ask if you could keep an eye on the children for an hour. There is something that needs my full attention. I promise it will not take me too long. I will be back before the sun sets."

Kagome could only smile at the old woman. She loved taking care of the children of the village. "It would be no problem at all Lady Kaede. It would be a pleasure to watch over them." Kagome smiled brightly as all the children cheered and began running around chanting 'Kagome-hime' with that Kaede took her leave and began walking down the path she came towards the village. A small child tugged on Kagome's sleeve and asked "Kagome-sama would it be okay if I follow Kaede-sama? I need to buy my mother a birthday present." The little girl looked up at Kagome with huge puppy dog eyes begging her to say yes. Kagome smiled softly at the young child "Of course." With that the child hugged Kagome tightly and ran to catch up with Kaede.

"You know…you will be a wonderful mother one day Kagome" Izayoi said as she watched the small child take the hand of Kaede and turn to wave goodbye. "Maybe, maybe not. I will not know that until I reach that point in my life, but I can say that I would love to have a family." Kagome said as she turned back to the children "Okay who wants to go play hide and seek in the rose garden?" Kagome laughed as all the children squealed and ran towards the garden yelling 'Kagome- hime is it!' Kagome smirks and mumbled 'little runts' as she ran after the children.

"Well then…I guess I will go inside and see what my mate has gotten himself into." Izayoi quickly turned away and walked into her home determined to find the man she loved. The three children that were left did not move until everyone was out of hearing range. Both boys still had their eyes glued to the spot where their mother had just been standing.

"Okay…What the hell just happened?!?!" Inuyasha could not hold in his anger any more. He was beyond confused. One minute he could have sworn that he was going to get an earful and the next Kagome was standing in front of him and his brother lying to his mother. Sesshoumaru was in no better shape than his brother. Sesshoumaru still had his mouth open from where Kagome had lied to his mother about what happened. Soon a giggle fit had begun from the girl standing next to them. Both boys turned looked at the girl giggling as if she had grown another head. "What is so Kami dammed funny?!?!" Inuyasha snapped at the girl. Kagura stopped laughing as she looked at both boys. "Kagome just saved your ass and you have no idea how big you owe her." Kagura stated simply. "Really you two should be over in the rose garden trying to find her and be kissing her feet." Kagura looked away from both boys. Her eyes had locked with Sesshoumaru and she was trying very hard to keep the blush that was fighting its way up her neck down. '_Damn__ him_!' she cursed him for making her blush. "I don't know what you are going to do but I would advise you being a bit nicer to Kagome. She has been through a lot and she just saved you two." Kagura said as she began making her way towards the gardens. "Ja ne" was the last thing the boys heard before she was gone.

"Why do I get the feeling that we have just been put on some sort of leash?" Sesshoumaru said as he got that shiver up his back. "Because…we just got played." Inuyasha sighed and began making the very long trip to the rose gardens and to the girl that was on the other end of the leash.

**Scene** **Change**

'_Mother_' her mind sighed as she watched all the children leave the gardens back to the village and their parents. Kagome loved it when the children would come and play in the garden with her. A second sigh escaped her lips without her noticing as she thought back to the time when her and her mother used to play in the gardens. She missed her parents terribly but she could not show it. Her father used to say "to show emotion among a group would show weakness. It is alright to show emotion when you are alone but never among those you do not trust."

"What seems to be troubling the young princess?" A voice called from the garden gate.

"Nothing really uncle, I was just thinking." Kagome said as she faced the man that she now looked at as her father. Tears burned her eyes as she remembered that worried look on her uncle's face as the same one her father used to wear when her mother would be upset about something. Her uncle's long silver hair flowed behind him as he rushed to her and held her tightly against his chest. He was trying desperately to protect her from the memories that plagued her mind.

"Please don't cry child." He begged as he tried to bring her closer to him. "You know that I feel useless when you or your aunt cries." His voice cracked as he brought her face up from his chest. Her beautiful green eyes were as light as Peridot from the tears that left hanging trying hard not to fall.

"I know…forgive me uncle." Kagome said as she moved out of his arms and began moving towards the castle. "I just miss them…it hurts every time I think of them." Kagome whispered as her legs moved on their own.

"I know" Inutaishou breathed when she was out of hearing range. "So do I" he said as he moved towards the forest. Izayoi watched as the two souls moved away from each other trying to hide their pain so that no one else hurt because of them.

"Two souls that wonder for years and never find what it is they search for. Neither notices that it is standing in front of them" A voice said behind her causing her to jump in surprise.

"Inuyasha…don't do that you scared me half to death." Izayoi said as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"I wish to help but every time I try she just moves further away from me. What do I do mother?" Inuyasha asked thought not looking at his mother but down at the girl who was making her way to the castle.

"I do not know my son…but if you find the answer before I do tell me so that I may help your father as well." Izayoi said as she looked longingly at the retreating figure of the man that she loved heading towards the forest to kill dinner.

"The same goes for me." Inuyasha said as he moved on the same path as the girl that held his heart just knew nothing of it. "And mother?" Inuyasha stopped but did not face his mother.

"Yes?" Izayoi did not take her eyes off the spot her mat had disappeared into the forest.

"I heard they fought without fear." Inuyasha said "Is there really any reason they should morn so badly if they died fighting for the one that they loved?" With that Inuyasha walked out of the garden and down the path. Once his footsteps could not be heard Izayoi breathed out "No…but I cannot help but miss my sister." She closed her eyes as a tear slipped silently down her cheek. She couldn't hold it back anymore. Little by little the amount of tears that flowed grew and a sob escaped her.

**Scene** **Change**

Kagome quietly entered the castle stepping silently down the hall praying to Kami that she would not be caught by any one. She did not need to be seen the way she was. Her face stained with tears she has shed on her way to the castle. Thankfully she had kept all of her sobs in but was planning on bathing as soon as she made it to her room. Once down the hall she poked her head out looking around the giant entrance for anything that lived or breathed. Finding no one she quickly made her way to the stairs that lead to the sleeping chambers. '_T__hank Kami…no one is around._' Once up the stairs she made a sharp left and ran down the large hall decorated in beautiful white marble with many paintings of the royal family. After passing the 10th door on the left she passed one painting that always caught her eye. Kagome stopped and stared at the beautiful painting of a certain Hanyou prince. Dressed in a red Kimono with a black dragon wrapped around his left arm and a sword tied to his hip. The picture had captured a soft yet fierce side of Inuyasha. His eyes burned with such life, you could almost hear him growling at the man painting. His jaw was set in his usual 'You are wasting my time…hurry up.' Seeing this Kagome could not hold in the giggle that tickled her throat. Kagome could not help but reach up and touch the beautiful painting. "Do you know what it is you do to me?" she asked the painting as she stared into those beautiful golden eyes "No…I don't think you would ever know." She sighed as she bent her legs and jumped up high enough to place a small kiss on the cheek of the Hanyou prince. Once she landed she turned and placed a hand on the door to her room. She could not find the strength to open the door. Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time and laid her head against the door. "How is it that you can affect me in this way but yet be nowhere near me?" She asked no one in particular. Kagome closed her eyes and just stood there, praying that the painting would answer her many questions that she could find no answer too. "I must take a bath now. Maybe one day…I will find the courage to speak to you in person and demand answers instead of asking a painting." She chuckled as she pushed open her door and walked in. Before she shut the door she looked down at her feet and whispered "Good night…Koishii." With that the door closed for the night. A figure quietly made its way out of one of the many room in the hallway. Inuyasha could just look at the place where the girl once stood staring up at the picture. He had heard everything she had said. Slowly he had made his way down the hall to the picture of himself. As he stood right where she had been standing he looked at the place where her lips had touched. 'You do the same to me.' he thought as he jumped up just as high and placed his hand where she had left her kiss. He made the action of taking the kiss left on his picture. When he landed on the floor softly so as not to disturb her he place the stolen kiss on his cheek. Slowly he made his way to her door and laid his head on the spot her head once laid. Inuyasha blushed as he smirked think about what it would be like for her lips to touch his cheek. He lifted his head and began to move to his own room 5 door down the hall. Before he entered his room his blush darkened as he whispered "Good night…Koi."

"Two souls that wonder for years and never find what it is they search for. Neither notices that it is standing in front of them" A voice said from the stairwell. Inutaishou smiled at the scene he witnessed between the two children. "I know you are watching out for them. Maybe we both should give them a push. They seem like they need it." He spoke to his 'Bother' knowing that he was listening and watching over all of them.

"Koi…who are you talking too?" the voice of his mate walking into the entrance chamber reached his ears as he turned to watch his mate walk up the stairs.

"No one my love." He chuckled at the puzzled look she gave him. "Come it is getting late. I wish to get some 'sleep' tonight." As he said the word sleep he wiggled his eyebrows and then laughed at the blush that appeared on his mates face. After two children and the process of making those children she was still shy.

WARNING TINNIE TINY LIME...ERRR...LEMON...WELL YOU KNOW!!!!

"Yes 'sleep' does sound good but there is something else that I had planned for you." Izayoi smiled seductively as she placed a hand on her mate's lower region. Inutaishou sunk a fang into his lip to hold in the moan that threatened to come out. "You know…you are not the only one that can play rough." Izayoi whispered in her mate's ear as she ran her tongue along his jaw line. Tracing his neck with small bites she knew exactly what she was getting herself into.

"Koishii…" Inutaishou whispered as he grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her against the wall. By instinct she wrapped one leg around him as he kissed her passionately. Izayoi moaned quietly into his mouth. She was able to break the kiss long enough to whisper "room…now" With that Inutaishou picked up his mate and using demon speed slammed the door to their room.

* * *

Sorry it has taken soooo long to come up with another chapter. School and work and a boyfriend and family and holidays and the world. Man…all of that got in the way. I promise to update more often. I am done with school and I am used to work and my family finally left me alone. I am good with my boyfriend and I have pissed off the world so they aren't talking to me. Please review and tell me what you think. I really don't care if you do hate it I would like to know so I can try and add things that would make it better. Thank you all that have read it. Special thanx to CrystalJewel…the ONLY one that has reviewed this thing. Well anyways got to run. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Kidnap Plans and Suitors

DrangonNixie-- sadly I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters but I do own Kashi, Satori, Korai, Natsumi, Killy, Kisho, Akina, Akiyama, and Sachi!!! And yes they are all Japanese names that I got from a book so you are welcome to ask for their meanings.

WARNING!!!!!! THERE IS A SMALL TINIE TINY LEMON SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. REMEMBER THIS IS AN M RATED STORY!!!! PLEASE KEEP THIS IN MIND AS YOU READ!!

* * *

**Kagome**: Inu-Hanyou: Age 10, Daughter of Lord Kashi and Lady Korai of the Southern Lands

**Inuyasha**: Inu-Hanyou: Age 11, Son of Lord Inutaishou and Lady Izayoi of the Western Lands

**Sesshoumaru**: Full Inu-Demon: Age 14, Son of Lord Inutaishou and Former Lady Satori (dead at beginning of the story)

**Kagura**: Full Wind-Demon: Age 13, Daughter of Lord Natsumi and Lady Killy of the Eastern Lands

**Kanna**: Full Nothingness-Demon: Age 8, Daughter of Lord Natsumi and Lady Killy of the Eastern Lands

**Sango**: Human (for now): Age 10, Daughter of Kisho and Akina of the Demon Slayer's tribe

**Miroku**: Human (for now): Age 11, Son of Akiyama and Sachi. Holy Monk of the Western Lands

* * *

A man dressed from head to toe in black walked into a dark room. The only light that touched the floor of the room was that of the moon shinning in from the sky. "You called for me Naraku-sama?" the man dressed in black asked of the shadow that sat in the throne of the Southern lands.

"Why yes I did… I have a job for you." The shadow said as he looked over the man standing in the moonlight.

He was wearing black ninja armor and covered his head in a black cloth…the only part of the man that showed were his red eyes. The shadow smiled down at the man kneeling in the moonlight.

"I want you to capture and bring me Kagome Higurashi…she resides in the Western lands. I want her alive and untouched by male hands," the shadow named Naraku said threateningly as he smelled the man arousal when the princesses' name was mentioned

"Is this understood?" the shadow said shifting his weight in the throne moving forward staring deeply into the eyes of the now fearful man kneeling before him.

"Yes Naraku-sama….I understand." The mans voice cracked under the deep threatening gaze from his master's dark blood red eyes. The man quickly shot to his feet and bowed deeply to his master. He turned away from the shadow with the glowing blood eyes and walked hastily out of the room.

Naraku glared at the back of his puppet, knowing fully well that he was going to try something with his precious. "Follow him…if he tries anything, kill him, and bring her back to me." Two of his hench men bowed and followed the human out jumping from building to building away from the human's senses and out of his sight.

Naraku then turned his blood red eyes from the door to the women to his left. "Come Sakura…tonight I will make you feel like a woman." He said as his eyes roamed the almost naked body of the young woman standing next to him. Wearing a small blood red top that barely covered her chest, with a chain that wrapped around her waist and clipped to the front of her skirt. The skirt really could not be called a skirt…more like a piece of cloth held on her tiny waist by a broken chicken bone. It draped her and showed her curves perfectly. Opening up at about mid-thigh and showing everything from that point down. Naraku could smell the woman's arousal and wetness as he spoke to her.

He followed his pet out of moonlit room and into his bed chambers. He could not help but look out the window towards the southern lands. Trying to see the child that always gets away from him. Promising himself that she would one day soon be his… Warmth and wetness in his lower regions is what snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking down he saw his pet staring up at him with lust filled eyes as she slowly licked his hard member and suckled the top. Slowly the women's face disappeared and his soon to be 'mates' face took this whores place.

'_Kagome…_' he whispered in his mind as his eyes shut tight and a moan escaped his lips. "Very good my pet." He sighed as he felt her smile at his approval of her ministrations.

'_Soon my love it will be you who is so eager to have me on top of you making you that much more of a woman…_' Naraku thought as he picked up the women in front of him and dislodged her from his member throwing her on top of his bed. '_It is going to be a very long night_' was the only thought that passed through the head of the woman laying underneath Naraku as he quickly ripped off her dress and rammed his hard sticky member into her as she screamed at the pain he caused…. '_A very long night_' she thought as one loan tear escaped her eyes

**Scene****Change**

SLAP!!!!

"PERVERT" a young girl murmured as she walked out of one of the many rooms located in particular hall in the castle of Lord of the Western Lands. She was a very pretty girl and the blush that tinted her cheeks made her large brown eyes stand out even more. She had long brown hair that came down to the top of her but and was currently wearing a very large frown. She had a pink eye shadow that complimented her eyes wonderfully. She was wearing a black demon slayers outfit that hugged every single one of her developing curves. Storming down the hall way trying to get away from the biggest pain in her side she had ever encountered. 'I swear he is worse than a stubborn old man!!!' she yelled within her own mind.

"Come now my love…there is no reason to be upset. I was merely…" a voice called out from the room she had just appeared from. A boy about one year older than her poked his out of the room checking to make sure the girl did not have a weapon to cause harm to him. Sadly before he could finish his pleading his case to her she interrupted him.

"Being a Kami damned PERVERT!!!" the young girl interrupted the boy that stuck his head out of the same room she had stormed out of. "Miroku!! How many times must I tell you not to fucking touch me!?!?!?!" The one name Miroku smirked slightly as he thought of the many times he had touched her and she had slapped him screaming at the top of her lungs never to touch her. BAM!!!! "Never mind!!!!" The girl sighed as she threw what was left of the chair she had used to clean his mind of his perverted thoughts. "Why do I even ask you to do anything that makes you go through you perverted mind." The girl sighed as she walked away from the crumpled mess of robes, hair, and limbs that you could call Miroku.

"Sango!!" was the only thing that was heard before a very loud thud and "EKK!!" as a black and red blob slammed itself in to the demon slayer dubbed Sango. "Sango my love are you alright?" the heap of clothing that was once Miroku was now standing over the crumpled heap of Kagome and Sango. The two girls began laughing as they managed to untangle themselves from one another.

"Hai Miroku…I am fine." Sango said waving her hand almost a 'Buzz off' sort of way. Her attention quickly turned to that of her BEST friend Kagome. "Tell the baka that you would never hurt me so he can get off my case please." Kagome could not help the giggle fit that hit her when Sango gave her, her own impression of puppy dog eyes.

"Really Miroku…do you really think that would hurt Sango? I mean do you really think that low of me?" Kagome gave Miroku a piercing stare. Slowly Miroku began to back up as Kagome rose to her feet. Her glare never wavering.

"N-No n-never K-Kagome! W-Why would I-I think of something so r-ridiculous!!" Miroku could not help his voice from cracking as Kagome began to move towards him. A small evil smile played on the edge of Kagome's lips as Miroku backed away almost hastily now trying his hardest to save himself. "P-Please Kagome have mercy…I meant nothing by it…I was just concerned for Sango's safety." He said as his back meet a wall.

"What you don't think Sango is safe with me?" Kagome smiled as she raised her hand showing Miroku her VERY sharp claws. At this point Miroku let out a yelp like an intimidated dog.

"Forgive me Kagome!!! I meant nothing by that. Please don't kill me!!! I have yet to feel the love of a woman!!! Allow me that treasure before you kill me" Miroku fell on his knees bowing to her making sure not to look her in the eyes for fear of being killed. After his little rant was over all Miroku could hear was two females laughing.

"Would you chill out Miroku…I am really not going to kill you. I don't kill without reason." Kagome said in between her giggles. Sango could not help herself she fell to her knees holding her stomach.

"Yea Miroku…Kagome would not kill anything. Let alone a monk in training." Sango said as she began to laugh harder.

"You know what…That was uncalled for and just plain mean." Miroku said as he quickly dried the tears from his eyes making sure that neither Kagome nor Sango know that he really did believe Kagome was going to kill him.

"Oi…Kagome…Sango…Miroku!!!! Get your asses down here! There is someone here to meet Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice traveled up all the way from the entrance hall all three children sighed as their play time was over and they had to put there manners up.

"Forgive us…We are on our way!!!" Kagome called gently down the staircase. Kagome let out a sigh as she thought 'Another suitor…another heart that I could never love.' Slowly Kagome rose up from where she had fallen in her giggle fit. Sango's eyes softened when she heard Kagome sigh knowing that it was the Th suitor this month. Miroku just stayed sitting. He could not/ would not go down to see what bastard they allowed into the castle trying to take control over the Southern Kingdom.

"Aren't you coming Miroku?" a gentle voice brought him out of his thoughts as he looked up into the face of his one true love.

"No Sango…I can't barre to see her heart broken again as everyone forces men upon her." Miroku sighed as he rose from the ground and looked at Sango "Go with her…Someone will need to be there to support her and too keep Inuyasha at bay." With that Miroku took his leave and walked down the hall to his room where he would begin his meditation.

'_Oh Miroku, I know Kagome is like your sister just as she is like mine, but it is just not her that needs your support. I need it too_.' Sango thought as she turned towards the stairs and began her decent into the hell that was call "Help Kagome find a Husband!"

**Scene ****Change**

(well not really…it is just what is happening downstairs)

(Kags POV)

"Lady Kagome…you look beautiful!!! Such a beautiful figure and wonderful eyes so full of life…" The woman that I was just introduced too went on and on and on '_Yap Yap Yap..geez this old hag is long winded_' I thought to myself as I continued to smile and say thank you to the heavy set broad in front of me. "Lady Kagome let me introduce my son…Hojo. Hojo this is Lady Kagome Daughter of Lord Kashi and Lady Korai and princess and _only_ heiress to the Southern Lands" The old hag made sure to emphasize that I am the only heir to the throne. '_Once again I am only here for the kingdom and the money_' I sighed in my mind as the scrappy looking boy came up to me and took my hand

"It is a pleasure my Lady to meet someone of your class and standing. I do hope that we get to _know_ each other while I am here." Hojo stated…he kissed my hand and my left ear twitched at the sound of a low growl met my ear. '_Who the hell_?" was all I could think as someone quickly took my hand, turned me around, and pushed me into another room.

(Normal POV)

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome whispered as Inuyasha shoved her into his father's study. Quietly Inuyasha shut the door and walked over to Kagome. "What the hell are you thinking…do you know how rude that was!? Hojo was trying to introduce himself and all you seem to know how to do is push me around! This is the 7th suitor that you take me away from. What the hell is your problem" Kagome was beyond a bit peeved. Without a word Inuyasha moved over to where Kagome was fuming and took the hand that Hojo had kissed and began to rub it with his own. Kagome could not fight the blush that made its way to her cheeks. "What is your problem!?" Kagome just about shouted as she snatched her hand back from him.

"Look that ass out there smells like death and I really don't think that you want to smell that when you sleep tonight…so before it seeps into your skin and takes even longer to get out give me your hand." Inuyasha said flatly looking straight into her eyes daring her to challenge him.

"Fine" was the smartest answer that Kagome could come up with. She shoved her hand into his as he mumbled 'About time' and continued his work. For a little over 10 minutes Inuyasha rubbed Kagome's hand with his own. Trying her hardest to make sure that he didn't see the blush that made her look like a tomato, Kagome took the time to look around the study. It was huge to say the least; it could be mistaken for a library. Bookshelves lined the wall packed with all types of old and new books. There was a small chest that a few maps poked their heads out being bent in the middle, almost like they bowed to everything around them. The ceiling was very high up; Kagome didn't even think that her uncle could jump that high. As she squinted her eyes looking up she could see a beautiful painting of her uncle in his Inu-Demon form. His eyes pierced anything that looked into them; fierce and ready to kill. Without knowing Inuyasha had finished his work. Happy that Kagome did not smell like that bastard any longer. As his attention was drawn to her face he noticed that she was looking at the painting of his father. He smirked when she squinted her eyes trying to see that far up. Trying to find a way to get her attention he decided to try something very very daring. Without warning Inuyasha leaned over and placed a light kiss on Kagome's cheek. The kiss was so light and fast that when Kagome looked at Inuyasha she was not even sure that it had taken place. She slowly moved her hand up to where he had kissed her and left her hand there. Her eyes asked many questions but couldn't find an answer in the eyes of the Hanyou in front of her.

"Did you just…" Was all Kagome could get out before the windows of the study were broken in. Glass was flying everywhere. Inuyasha was cut by a piece of glass right his cheek. Inuyasha had been thrown across the room, hitting his head on one of the bookshelves. A scream was heard followed by a light thud. Inuyasha slowly looked up and saw a figure dress all in black holding a wiggling Kagome.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something special?" the figure chuckled as Inuyasha tried to stand up whispering Kagome's name. "Aww…look at that princess" The figure said as he pulled Kagome's head up by her hair causing her to shed tears of pain "Your little boyfriend wants to save you, but he can't" the figure laughed as he backhanded Inuyasha sending him back into the bookshelf. As the figure looked to the door hearing Inutaishou trying hard to get into the study, Kagome could only keep her eyes on the crumpled pile named Inuyasha. Slowly that pile began to move trying to get up again. '_Don't let him take her. She was just about to find out something important_.' Inuyasha inner self was screaming. The figure chuckled again and was about to backhand Inuyasha again when a soft voice stopped him. Both Hanyou and captor looked at the girl in the captors arms. Kagome was crying her eyes were light Peridot.

"Don't…please don't hurt him anymore." She begged the man that held her. He stopped her could do nothing but just stare at the one in his arms. "Please I will do whatever you want. Just don't hurt him anymore" Kagome said as she stared into the eyes of her beloved. "Please don't…I will go with you just let me say goodbye." She looked up at the figure with red eyes. As soon as his eyes locked with hers he sucked in a breath and cold only nod. He released her and she walked over to the injured Inuyasha.

"Don't Kagome…don't go…he will kill you." Inuyasha breathed out harshly. He knew that he had a few broken ribs and he believed his right arm was broken. He was in pretty bad shape that was for sure. He also knew that he would not let Kagome just walk away from him. "I have not been chasing away all of these bakas, just to watch you walk away from me like this." Inuyasha said as Kagome kneeled down in front of him. She could only gasp as she saw his right arm bent the wrong way and watch the blood run down his face from the gash he had on his head.

"No Inuyasha I will not let him kill you if I know I can prevent it. Please just stay still. Don't try and move you are badly hurt. Please…for me?" Kagome cried as she tried to give him puppy dog eyes but in all truthfulness they sucked. He couldn't stand to see her cry any longer and turned his attention to the figure behind Kagome

"OI…I will let her go with you now…but know this…once I get better I am coming back for her…you hear me?" Inuyasha tried his best to sound at least a bit threatening but failed miserably with the raspy voice. The figure just chuckled when he realized that this kid was serious.

"Sure whatever kid…what ever will help you sleep better at night." The figure said as he turned to the side. Kagome saw this and knew she was running out of time.

"Inuyasha…promise me you will not come after me until you have healed completely." Inuyasha just looked away from her and mumbled 'Keh' taking that as a yes she leaned over and kissed his cheek, and quickly got up and walked over to her captor. She leaned her head down and nodded slightly. The figure picked her up and waved to the boy with his jaw hitting the floor and blush stained cheeks.

"Anything you would like to say to him…you may never see him again" The figure said as he looked at the boy on the ground.

"Hai…Inuyasha…Aishiteru…Koishii" with that the man jumped out of the window he busted and out into the shadows. Inuyasha just sat there, hand to his cheek as her last words slowly entered his mind. '_Aishiteru…Koishii_' a tear slipped down from his cheek as his father rammed the door and slammed it open. Everyone scrambled in gapped at the mess the room was in.

"Inuyasha…my baby are you alright?!?!" Izayoi checked her son and almost fainted at the sight of his arm. "My son..." His father started "Do you know who did this? Where did he go? Where is Kagome?" Inutaishou asked but received no answer. "Inuyasha?" his mother whispered as her son managed to raise himself from the floor and stumble over to the broken window. Little by little Inuyasha began to realize what just happened and before anyone could begin their questions again, Inuyasha let out this primal howl. A howl that explained all of Inuyasha's pain of love and loss. A howl that his father knew all too well. '_Kagome, Koi, I swear I will find you, and when I do…I swear I will do this right_.' The last thought that passed through the mind of Inuyasha before he passed out from pain and blood loss.

* * *

DragonNixie—I told you I would not take long to update. sticks tongue out Never doubt me…You will lose. So tell me what you think whether it is good or bad. If you hate it then tell me…and if you liked it then tell me. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Well it is WAY passed my bed time. Hoped you all like it. Thanx for reading!!! 


End file.
